


Je fais de toi mon essentiel

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 美女与野兽AU
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 7





	Je fais de toi mon essentiel

莫扎特闯进城堡的时候，第一眼就看到了庭院正中的玫瑰花。

那朵玫瑰活在一个精致的琉璃罩下，并不依附土壤，而是植根于爱奥尼亚式的装饰石柱上。罩子下面，一片花瓣悠然飘落，在触及石柱顶端的刹那便腐朽为赭色。

月光是冷的，白日里落下的雪也是冷的。层层叠叠的银白围拢了罩子底端的宝石蓝鸢尾花纹路，倒是半点没有融化的迹象。透明的罩子就这样将玫瑰与外界隔绝成了两个世界。

真可怜。

莫扎特这样想着，就要去触碰那朵玫瑰。

他是附近镇上音乐教师利奥波德`莫扎特的儿子，为了逃避成为下一个庸常的音乐教师的命运，闯进了这座森林。据说，森林中央的古老城堡里，每个夜晚都会传来音乐。有的人说这是美妙的仙音，而有的人却说，这是受诅咒的低泣。至于莫扎特，无论是哪种声音，都比父亲的说教要好听得多。

可他走进这座城堡里，遇到的第一个生命，却是一朵生在石缝里的玫瑰。

“请不要碰它。”

身后传来的低沉声音阻止了莫扎特。年轻的音乐家的手指只差一毫米，但他的身体却似乎失去了行动的力量，像是被无形的丝线牵绊住，半点动弹不得。莫扎特讶异地挑起眉，想要回头看看发声者，却也做不到。

“请您不要看我。”

这神秘的声音略有些低哑，然而每个音节都显得圆润温和，优雅得像是一位贵族。随着声音的响起，莫扎特恢复了行动的能力。他悻悻收回了手指，后退两步，打量起城堡的建筑风格，一边试图与这位神秘的主人交谈。

“我是莫扎特，来寻找音乐。您是谁呢，一位男巫吗？”

“你不怕我？”

男巫似乎有些压抑。他站在莫扎特的背后，面孔深深藏在了兜帽之下，黑色的披风拖长至地面，随着男巫踏出的一步而扫出簌簌的声响。

“为什么要怕您？您可没有伤害我，而且他们都说，这里会在夜里奏响音乐。您不会是坏人的。”

莫扎特又退了几步。他此刻与男巫其实已经相当靠近，只是他仍背对着，故而一时男巫还未曾察觉。

然后，他转过了身，把腰弯成接近九十度的钝角，一条腿踏出，鞋跟磕在雪里，一只手摘下了小礼帽，在空中划了两圈，依附在胸前。

“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，很高兴认识您。”

男巫惊得往后退了一步，险些踩到自己的披风。他当即半转过身去，让宽大的兜帽再次遮掩住自己的面孔，清咳一声，却语塞起来。按照礼仪，他该通报自己的名姓。然而对于巫师，他的真名——安东尼奥·萨列里——意味着全部力量的所在。他不敢如此冒失，更不能确定莫扎特真的如其所言只寻求音乐，而不打算顺便猎杀一名男巫。

如果能将他捆上火刑柱，莫扎特将得到比这片森林更加广袤的领土。这座城堡的魔咒还没有解除，他不能抛弃被诅咒的人们，独自解脱。

“我曾是一名乐师长。”

于是，这就是男巫先生的全部自我介绍了。

莫扎特倒是不以为意，很愉快地接受了这个设定。他向这位乐师长打了招呼，便识趣地退到安全界线之后。男巫也随之放松下来，双手环抱，侧身看着对方。

“我偶尔会演奏音乐，这里的其他……其他人也会参与。如果您愿意，可以待到明天晚上，这里已经很少迎来新的听众了。并且，别碰那朵玫瑰。”

再次重申警告之后，萨列里向莫扎特稍微颔首示意，便当先推开那扇看似摇摇欲坠的门，往城堡里走去。

莫扎特也愉快地跟了进去。他的脚步轻快得像踏着圆舞曲的节拍似的，步伐细碎却流畅，在宽敞的大厅里四处转着，简直像是要随时唱出点小调来。

萨列里并没有给莫扎特的介绍城堡的打算，而是径直将他领进了客房，便告辞离开。

在萨列里看来，这个大男孩不会成为城堡的拯救者，不谈别的，性别就不对。所以他充其量打算收容莫扎特一晚，让这个年轻人听过一场歌剧后，在下一个白天离开。

他守在这里有更重要的任务。

而就在莫扎特跟随萨列里的脚步，沿楼梯一路到达他在二楼的卧房时，他身后的若干家具们简直要沸腾了。没人见过萨列里会如此客气地领来一位同性。或者说，从没有任何一位同性，能够踏入这座蒙受了诅咒的古堡。

就像那个古老的故事一样，萨列里必须在玫瑰的每一片花瓣都凋落之前，找到能够真心爱他的人。只有这样，这座城堡里所有变成了家具的人才能恢复原状。

但是，至今为止，所有造访的异性不是为自己的贪婪付出了代价，就是无法接受一位男巫作为伴侣。而同性则往往想要带走萨列里的尸体领赏，或者是把男巫活着带回去，领更多的赏金。

也正因为这个缘故，萨列里即使愿意发善心收留迷途的旅人，但往往会在第二天一早，就把对方赶出门去。至于允许什么人留下来，听听他演奏的羽管键琴？这可是前所未有的和善对待。

但是再看看莫扎特，这个男孩有着璀璨的金发，琥珀色的眼睛，灿烂的笑容，注视着萨列里时，眼睛像是盈满了漫天的星辰，而说话时简直让人觉得像是遇见了无边无际的玫瑰花海——虽然这里的居民们实在不太喜欢玫瑰，但这无损于这种形容所带来的美感。

咦，好像也可以？

于是羽毛笔洛伦佐·达蓬特先生，镶金手杖罗森博格先生，珐琅茶壶卡瓦列里小姐，时钟斯泰凡尼先生，以及其他家具们聚在一起讨论了起来。

虽然手杖先生顶看不起莫扎特，认为这个年轻人的步伐太浮躁，性格又太跳脱，还是个男人，不适合睿智稳重温和优雅总之优秀到不像话的萨列里。

但是，鉴于他对所有来访者无论性别都是同样的态度，所以，这一次他的态度也被忽视了。

理论上来讲，这时候，家具们该用心准备明天的早餐，至少给两人一个完美的相处机会。他们也正这么摩拳擦掌地计划着，要彻夜工作。可惜，他们的计划还没实现，就被莫扎特发现了。

“谢谢啦，可我更期待乐师长阁下的音乐呢。”

莫扎特的这声感谢，差点把卡瓦列里女士的壶盖都吓飞出去。年轻人此时正半蹲在这只矮凳旁边，观察着几位畅所欲言的家具。

最先恢复冷静的是羽毛笔先生。他抖了抖上半身细软的绒毛，往后退到足够看清莫扎特全部容貌的位置。

“您也喜欢音乐吗？莫扎特先生？”

“当然啦，我想要成为一名真正的音乐家，这也是我来拜访这里的目的。”

他的音色像是盛夏里耀眼的阳光，晒得几位家具阁下在这寒冷的天气里竟感受到了由衷的暖意。

“那可真是太好啦！”

卡瓦列里正凑过来，打算向莫扎特仔细介绍萨列里的才华，手杖先生却磕了磕地板，拦下了卡瓦列里的话。他丢了个眼神给卡列瓦雷，茶壶女士便讪讪止住了话头。

罗森博格绕着莫扎特踱了几圈，故意将手杖的尖头在地上敲得又重又响。莫扎特倒是因为这响动而吓了一跳，把脖子扭出夸张的角度去看罗森博格。

“您可别想对我们的乐师长做什么，莫扎特，像您这种萨尔兹堡的混小子，连说话都带着乡巴佬的腔调，以为我们没见过吗？……”

于是，罗森博格开始长篇大论地讨伐莫扎特。刚开始，所有人还愿意听一听老掉牙的抱怨，可是随着时间的推移，所有人的目光却一致溜到了门口，脸上露出难言的微妙表情。

正当罗森博格又说完了一串指责，正叉腰准备喘口气的时候，男巫的声音自背后响起。

“罗森博——格，您不该这么刻薄地对待客人。”

此刻，男巫已经脱去了他的披风。他的身体倒是没有变成烛台、衣架之类的家具，而基本维持着人类形态，在嘲讽罗森博格的名字时，还能夸张地向后弯腰。这位乐师长穿着得体的礼服，黑色的燕尾服衬托出修长的身形来。

然而，他又与普通形态的人类有所不同。他的肩胛骨位置连接着两只巨大的羽翼，像黄昏里发出不详鸣叫的乌鸦，又像末世审判的预言里描述的恶魔。

莫扎特当然也注意到了这对羽翼。他的目光触及翅膀的瞬间，萨列里终于意识到，他用来遮盖翅膀的披风正躺在卧室里。他本来只是打算和城堡里的其他人说一声晚安，但是他不知道莫扎特在这里，也忘记了这对他已经习惯背负的双翼，在世俗的传闻里该意味着什么。

“亲爱的乐师长……”莫扎特再次开口了，他的声音刻意放轻了，像柔软的羽絮落在萨列里心上，却让年长的巫师指尖发凉。男巫正打算开口解释什么，年轻人的眼睛里却陡然迸出星点的火光来，“您能让我摸摸您的羽翼吗，天呐，它们真漂亮！”

萨列里愣在了原地。他从没有听过这样的评价，即使他的朋友们，也更愿意认为这是恶毒的诅咒，但从没有人告诉过他，这对翅膀在昏黄的灯光下，显得有多么柔软而温暖。

“当然……请……”

他的翅膀抖了抖，又不安地静止下来。

莫扎特小心翼翼地伸出手，触碰最外层的正羽，指尖轻巧滑下，抚摸间偶然划过绒羽。最轻盈而柔暖的位置还带着乐师长的体温，无声的电流仿佛顺着羽毛传递至莫扎特的心脏。年轻人抬头看了男人一眼，又飞快的收回目光，第一次在所有人面前显露出青涩的神情。

年轻人的抚摸对萨列里也是特别的。莫扎特温柔的动作对于萨列里而言，似乎已经直直触到心底最脆弱的部分，却又赋予了最甜美的抚慰。

“罗森博格，”萨列里清了清嗓子，回头看向这座城堡的总管大人，“请您准备一下，我们两周后将上演《Prima la musica e poi le parole》。”

然后，他向莫扎特提出了邀请。

“如果您愿意，可以多留几天，听听我的作品。”

到了第二天，萨列里答应过的音乐如约在傍晚时分响起。莫扎特从没想到，原来造型考究的珐琅茶壶卡瓦列里是如此优秀的一位女高音。而萨列里在羽管键琴演奏上的高深技巧，也令莫扎特极为享受。

这首将抒情演绎至极点的咏叹调，像是某种格外的调情。恰如萨列里所赋予的曲名“Ruhe Sanft”，音乐塑造着恬静温柔的意象。和暖如春风的曲调未免与城堡外凛冽的寒风相违，可不经意间却催发了两人心底的种子。

而当萨列里开始准备歌剧排演的时候，莫扎特才知道，这城堡里有着如此多的居民。这些化身为乐器的演奏家们没有半点生疏，排练时更是格外投入，简直像是在燃烧最后的生命，将一切投入这场歌剧演出似的。以至于他甚至跑去敲了敲萨列里弹奏过的那架大键琴，又被乐师长告诫——

“莫扎特，这架琴的确是普通的乐器，请别再对着它说话了。”

这时，莫扎特就会少有地露出羞赧的表情，用一枚精巧的粉色马卡龙堵住乐师长的嘴。

而当萨列里不必排演音乐的闲暇时间里，他带着莫扎特走遍了城堡的每一个角落。

他带莫扎特去了城堡东西两侧高大的哥特式瞭望塔，在最高的一层里俯瞰整片森林，看日升月落。

他带莫扎特走过了跨越河流的古桥，桥体有些残破，但桥面意外的坚固。站在拱桥的最高点，莫扎特拥抱了萨列里，但他们谁都没有谈起原因。

他带莫扎特拜访了城堡的每一个房间，任由莫扎特对扶梯两边悬挂的音乐家画像做出点评。有些是针对他们的音乐，有些是针对音乐家本人。莫扎特的评语对于一位贵族听众而言，实在有些粗鲁。但萨列里只是认真听着，偶尔把食指竖在唇边，阻止罗森博格的呵斥。

他带莫扎特游览了这座城堡的花园，花枝枯萎，高树的枝桠间缠绕着厚重的藤蔓，尖锐的冰棱自枝头倒挂而下，倒是别有凌厉的美感。

他和莫扎特也曾在图书馆里度过了一整天，彼此念些美好的诗歌，讨论音乐。莫扎特还过于热情地请求了一位提琴家的帮助，为萨列里演奏了一曲。而当萨列里为莫扎特朗诵莎士比亚的十四行诗，他们间流动的空气似乎都充满了甜蜜，可当事人却茫然无知。

或许是因为这样的细节时刻，在他们之间已经发生过太多次了。

这期间，玻璃罩内的玫瑰又失去了一片花瓣。当这一刻来临，城堡内所有居民的动作似乎都僵硬了一点。然而很快，他们就又活跃起来，继续他们的生活，像是什么都不曾发生。

期间，莫扎特曾问过萨列里，怎样才能让居民们恢复过来。萨列里回以苦笑，没有作答。

歌剧上演的日子终于到了。

萨列里站在音乐厅的指挥席上，向莫扎特鞠了一躬，便转身开始指挥歌剧的演出。台上的演员们颂唱着有关音乐的故事，而羽毛笔达蓬特先生则悄悄挪到了莫扎特的身边。这些日子，他们已经成为了挚友。挨着达蓬特的是罗森博格。这一次，他没有拦下达蓬特要说的话。

“我的朋友，您知道我们是怎么变成这样的吗？”

“我问过乐师长阁下，他不肯告诉我。”

莫扎特的两条腿交错抬起，神色天真。他目不转睛地盯着舞台上的表演，大概已经把大脑的90%都投入了这场表演，只有10%还在与达蓬特聊天。即使如此，达蓬特抛出的话题也足够吸引他的注意力了。

“很久以前，他是一位受人尊敬的乐师长，也是一位贵族，这里是他的私人领地。他的音乐非常受人欢迎，每次这里上演歌剧，都一票难求。后来，有一位女士向他发起了追求，可尊敬的乐师长只一心寻找他梦中所渴望的音乐，却没有理会这桩姻缘。后来，女士利用咒术诅咒了这里所有的人。乐师长试图同样利用巫术帮助我们，但这么久以来，一切还是不可避免地凋敝了。您和这里的一切都不一样，您是阳光，莫扎特。”

达蓬特仍然没有解释拯救他们的办法，只是没头没尾说了这么些话，就坐回了自己的位置上欣赏歌剧。

莫扎特眨了眨眼睛，就继续投入音乐的世界中去了。他在脑海里隐隐约约抓到了什么，但乐师长所谱曲目的柔软情感让他无暇他顾。

随着时间的流逝，歌剧逐渐进行到了最后的高潮。追求音乐的作曲家高声宣扬着自己的理想，他的音乐像是利剑一般，为他披荆斩棘。

一曲终了，萨列里却没有立刻向观众席鞠躬致谢，而只是转身对着莫扎特说了一句话。

“我的名字是安东尼奥·萨列里，很高兴认识您。”

小提琴轻快的乐声再次响起，却是莫扎特无比熟悉的旋律。这是他给萨列里写的曲子，一首简单的圆舞曲。他写这首曲子，只是为了“歌颂乐师长阴沉外表下炽热的内心”。罗森博格曾指责这首乐曲音符太多，萨列里只是抱着手臂站在一旁，看着他们争执吵闹，微笑不语。

莫扎特以为他是不喜欢这样的曲风的，故而也就没再多提。

但是今天，萨列里再指挥这一曲目的时候，莫扎特忽然觉得，这首曲子在乐师长心里是特别的，莫扎特自己也是。

可是，在莫扎特心里，萨列里又何尝不是特别的呢？这个初见时冷淡少言的神秘巫师，灵魂中却流转着那样浪漫轻柔的旋律，他的音乐像最温柔的手，抚慰着一切伤痛和迷惘。

终于，一切在最自然的情形下发生了。

最后一瓣玫瑰零落，时钟不再转动，一切失去生机。萨列里的羽翼不自然地张开，并拍打起来。乐师长竭力忍耐着痛苦的表情，挣扎着想要在这地面上再多留一刻。他手里不知何时多了一把匕首，刀尖深深刺入一边翅膀的根部。血液打湿了羽毛，坠落在光滑的瓷砖上，颜色是与凋敝的玫瑰花瓣一般无二的赭石颜色。

这一切像是不可违逆的宿命之箭一般，刺穿了莫扎特的心脏。他露出惊愕而悲恸的神情，却又像意识到什么一般，带着决绝的勇气猛地站起身来，踩着桌子扑上去，亲吻了他的大师。他的眼睛已然湿润了，眼里的星辰流转，诉说着超越时间与空间的情感。

“我爱您，亲爱的安东尼奥，请您不要离开。”

然后，时光被倒转了。

僵硬成乐器与器物的居民们还原为真正的人类，萨列里的羽翼抖动着消失在碎光里，匕首掉落在地上，只在背部留下浅淡的疤。

春风叩响了这座久历寒冬的城堡，静止的世界开始复苏。达蓬特推开了沉重的窗，窗棂上的尘埃飘散在风烟里，像流浪在地上的星河。窗外传来了清脆的鸟鸣，莫扎特和萨列里在生命的奏鸣曲中接吻。

是的，这就是爱情。

番外一。

莫扎特最后悔的事情，可能是忘了在诅咒没解除的时候，让萨列里抱着他上天飞一圈。翅膀诶，还是黑色，超酷的。

番外二。

很久以后，有人询问萨列里，对当时诅咒了他的女巫的感受。

萨列里：就算她让我遇见了莫扎特，她本人也还是丝毫不懂得音乐的美妙。并且，我还是不喜欢她。

番外三。

莫扎特为什么知道，在紧要关头应该去亲亲他的大师？

因为莫扎特这么可爱，肯定看过很多童话啊xxx


End file.
